Telemark skiing is believed to have originated in the Nordic region of Europe many thousands of years ago as a better way of traveling over snow covered terrain. Traditionally, telemark skiing is done with leather boots attached to a binding system that allows one's heel to be free or detached from the underlying ski (hence, telemark skiing is also referred to as “free-heel skiing”). This style of skiing is characterized by the telemark style of turn (as opposed to the parallel style of turn which is made with secured-heel binding systems). In a typical telemark turn the downhill ski leads while the skier's legs scissor apart. Thus, and because the skier's boots are only attached to the skis by their toes, a telemark skier can cross country ski on level and slightly inclined terrain, traverse up steeper terrain (usually aided with the use of “skins” affixed to the bottom of one's skis), and use the telemark style of turn to control speed and direction upon the descent. The various modes of travel of telemark or free-heel skiing are, at times, collectively referred to herein as ski mountaineering.
Telemark skiing has gained significant popularity in recent years; as such, many advancements in telemark skiing technology have recently been made. For example, boots are now also commonly made of an all plastic construction and binding systems are becoming much more complex. In addition, more and more binding systems are using “shims” to further elevate the skier's boots away from the tops of the skier's skis. A typical shim consists essentially of flat plastic plate that lies directly beneath the binding and ranges in thicknesses from about 7 mm up to 30 mm (for racers). It is believed that the use of shims enhances the skier's ability to edge, and at the same time prevents the skier from “booting out” on steep slopes or hard pack (booting out refers to when the skier's boot hits the slope causing the boot to lever the ski edge off the snow, thereby causing loss of control of the ski). One disadvantage associated with existing state-of-the-art heel shims, however, is that they are prone to snow build-up.
In addition to the use of shims, telemark skiers are now also using a variety of heel “lifters” to facilitate hiking uphill (i.e., traversing up steeper terrain—usually aided with the use of “skins” affixed to the bottom of one's skis). A heel lifter is simply a device that provides additional elevation between the heel part of the boot and the ski. One common type of heel lifter consists essentially of a short plastic tube that conveniently straps onto the heel portion of the boot (wherein the height of the plastic tube determines the amount of additional lift or heel elevation). Another common type of heel lifter consists essentially of a U-shaped rigid wire or rod that can be flipped up from a fixed shim block—the flipped up wire or rod serves as the heel lifter. Disadvantages associated with this type of heel lifter includes its overall flimsiness, as well as its tendency to flip down to the skiing position.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and improved heel shims and lifters that facilitates ski mountaineering, as well as to methods relating to the same. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides for further related advantages.